More?
by Cherryflavoredsand
Summary: High school,new kids, old friends, permanent rivalries...need I say more?
1. Normal day, right?

Hey Guys! I know, I know, I should be uploading new chapters on my story Porcelain, but I have had so much happening in my life, I figured it would make a good story! Soooo, here I am typing to you and hoping that this story isn't crappy! Well, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….yet buys plushy d--b

'_Thinking' Sakura_

"_Thinking" Gaara_

"Speaking" Both

**Be-be-be-beep be-be-be-beep be-**_**smash**_

'_Ugh, why me?! CRAP!!! I'm late for class!!!'_

"Sakura, what have I told you about being late! This makes absolutely no sense! I mean, COME ON, we live 1 freakin' block from the school! How pathetic is that?!"

'_Oh my kami! When will she learn to shut up!?' _"Mom, I'm up!"

"ARE YOU USING A TONE WITH ME?!"

"No."

After my mother's daily lecture about being on time, I quickly went to take a shower and got dressed.

Today I was wearing my extremely dark blue, almost black, jeans, white Converses, and a white shirt with pink lettering that said," Only stupid people…" on the front, and on the back it finished the phrase saying,"…are the ones who are still reading this shirt."

After I got dressed I rushed into the office, where my hair products are, and quickly ran a brush through my naturally pink, yes I meant PINK, hair.

Glancing at the clock, it read 7:16._'Crap, I was supposed to be out of here 30 minutes ago!'_ Well you can guess who appeared in the doorway to confirm my observation, my mom.

With a quick warning glare from her, I slipped on a few white and pink bangles, my locket, brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

Miraculously, I made it to school on time, despite crossing a 4-lane roadway; one of the city's most traveled roads! _'Can you say Jaywalking!'_(a/n seriously, I have the reputation for jaywalking at my school')

As I sat down at my seat, I got two knowing glances from my friends Temari and Ino. We pretty much did anything we wanted to in that class because the other two seats were always empty. Our class room set-up looked like this: (X's mean filled seats O's mean empty.)

x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x o

x x x x x x x o x o

x x x o o x x o o o

We sat on the very back row, and on the row across from us were my best friend Gaara and his cousin Kankuro. (Sorry, the sibs are not bro/sis in my fic.)

I was snapped out of my daze when Sensei Asuma called me to his desk saying that Student Services needed me in guidance.

'_Oh great, what did I do now?'_ As if reading my thoughts most of the class began their usual "oooohhs" and occasionally someone would yell, "Busted".

Both they and I knew good and well that I did nothing, but my class mates and I are closer than the 'normal population' at my school so we get to say whatever we want to each other and it won't get passed around like a rumor.

Oh yeah! I did forget to mention that I am in the IT (Information Technology) program at my school, so our classes have extra benefits and less people.

Anyway, as I stepped into the office, I noticed a cute, no, SMOKIN' HOTT guy sitting in one of the two chairs occupying the small space.

He had this spiked up obsidian hair, that had this odd chicken-butt shape, and these dark endless eyes that showed a hint of arrogance. He knew he looked good and it especially showed when he gave a charming smirk that was like an unspoken dare.

Trying not to show how much he unsettled me, I sat in the unoccupied chair next to him and avoided making eye-contact with him.

Soon the principal, Hokage-sama, (I'm talking about the Hokage before Tsunade) introduced me to the Adonis next to me now known as Sasuke Uchiha.

He said I was to be escorting Sasuke around campus since he had all of my classes, save for 5th period, he had English with Gaara, whereas I had French.

After our dismissal from the principle, Sasuke and I walked to our 2nd period class taught by Sensei Orochimaru, what happened next was not at all what I was expecting it to be…

Ohhh! What do you think is going to happen? Well I have to get at least 2-5 reviews for you to find out!!!

By the way, I am thinking about deleting my other story Porcelain, but I won't if someone asks me not to, I'll just continue it, you have to reply by the time I upload the third chapter of this story in order to save it.

crimsonsandz


	2. He's gotta be kidding me!

Okay everyone, I love you all, I truly do but I'm trying to be nice here. You asked me for another high school story and I gave you one. It's tit for tat here people. I know you want me to continue but SOMETHING has to give. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I still love you people!

Sasuke looked away from me and up at the teacher and became pale, "YOU mother- I tried to get away from you at the last school!"

Orochimaru smirked at him,

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, it's nice to see you too"

Sasuke glared at the adult, "What are you?! Some fucking stalker trying to kill me!"

"And you just came from the principal's office too"

"And how would you know that?! What, you already started stalking me?!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "The principal called and said Sakura would be escorting you to class; which reminds me, Sakura you received a hundred on the quiz".

I smiled, "Thank you Orichimaru-sensai".

I went and sat down at my seat a bit surprised to even see what I saw. I didn't think such a reaction would even come up from just me walking in the classroom. I guess that's just life's way of messing with people.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, "Oh and you're late".

"No I'm not!"

The bell rang and Orochimaru smirked, "Now you are".

Sasuke glared at him, "No I'm not! I'm in the class!"

"You're not in your seat"

"You didn't _assign_ me a seat!"

"Oh, well you can just sit next to Sakura."

"NOW you assign me a seat! Man you were such a poor damn excuse for a teacher!"

"Now you have a detention"

Sasuke gaped at him, "But I just got here you bastard!"

"Now you have a referral"

"You fuc-"

"Sasuke let it go man!!!!" shouted a blond in the back of the room.

Sasuke turned to see the loud mouth we all know as Naruto.

I still sat in shock at the turn of events I had just witnessed.I mean, who the hell gives a new student a tardy, detention and a referral all in less than 5 MINUTES!!!

' Then again, who is dumb enough to keep egging Oro-sensai on like that? That is something I'll have to ask Sasuke about.'

Sasuke sighed and sat next to me, "Damn snake, who the hell he think he is?"

"I heard that Sasuke," Orochimaru declared as he wrote on the board, "That's another detention for tomorrow in my class"

"Oh great, now I'm going to be molested"

"Now you'll be scraping the gum off my desk. Oh, and you're suspended"

O.O"WTF?!"

Sasuke looked at me, "Is he _trying_ to fail me?!"

I didn't look at him, "Yeah pretty much"

Orochimaru faced the class, "Okay everyone, can anyone tell me who was mostly involved with natural selection as it came about in the world?"

Sasuke raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Uchiha?"

"Charles Darwin"

"Wrong"

Sasuke gaped, "But-"

"Wrong," Orochimaru saw Sakura's hand, "Yes Ms. Haruno?"

I answered hesitantly, "Charles Darwin?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Correct Ms. Haruno, A for you; Sasuke, you receive an F"

Sasuke placed his head on the table, "I don't believe this!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx

Okay guys! I posted this chapter out of the goodness of my heart.

Special thanks to my friend Shio-chan27 for being my beta, and helping me wirte this in the middle of class.Huggles

(she is also a VERY talented writer look at some of her stories!)


End file.
